


Backpack

by PigeonTracks



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gore, M/M, Mild Gore, Slow Burn, im giving vinny a pet cat thats bald like him, this is just a mess LOL, yes i fucking named this after a ajj song cause im unoriginal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonTracks/pseuds/PigeonTracks
Summary: A whole bunch of one shots placed into the emh timeline- essentially emh but make is gay and sadder
Relationships: Evan/Jeff (Everyman HYBRID)
Kudos: 4





	1. ch 1- Vinny pov

Vinny sighed in relief as the loading bar on his computer finally filled, signaling his video had uploaded. It was only their fifth episode of their little experiment- the exercise series he, Jeff, and Evan had begun to put together, but Vinny already knew it was going to be a success. He wasn't sure why he thought that- hell, they only had a couple hundred viewers at the moment, but he was certain that number would increase soon. It seemed as if their prank on the audience- the shitty slenderman appearances the three had begun to stage helped keep the people watching for that reason at least. He could thank Evan for proposing that idea, although Vinny certainly had fleshed out the idea much further than his friend's joking suggestion. Jeff was the only one hesitant of the idea.

A meow from beside his chair shook Vinny from his thoughts, and he absent-kindly picked up the agitated cat from the floor as he clicked play on the YouTube video, just to review it. Being a bit of a perfectionist, it had become a bit of a habit for him to check for errors, even after the video was published and out of his hands. He had to reassure himself that this project would go off without a hitch.

“What do you think, Peter?” Vinny asked his cat as the familiar theme music echoed from the computer speakers. The irritated sphynx cat didn't reply, and simply nibbled at Vinny's hand, hinting that it was time for dinner. 

“Alright buddy, I'll feed you in a minute-" Vinny chuckled, and let the cat leap from his lap, turning back to the screen. Man, Nick really was good at making his guest appearances in the background, Vinny observed. A shitty mask and Jeff's old prom suit went a long ways to half-ass a cryptid. A couple minutes passed as he watched the footage, and Peter continued to meow for his dinner.

“Ok, ok, you don't have to shout about it-" Vinny mumbled, standing up and walking into the kitchen to fetch his cat's meal, Peter happily following behind him.

As the video continued to play, the creature captured on the footage went unnoticed to Vinny's eyes, the tall, faceless man standing silently in the background, observing, waiting, watching carefully.

It wasn't Nick.

\--------

“You know, I really wish he'd just come back…” Alex muttered mostly to himself as he gripped the game controller, not taking his eyes from the tv. His voice was nearly inaudible, but the tone of worry was unmistakable.

Vinny swallowed, taking his attention from the video game for a moment to glance over at Alex. It was obvious the boy was worried, no matter how much he tried to disguise it. 

“Jeff will be back soon, I'm sure-" He tried to assure the boy, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he paused, trying to find the right words. “You know he's just worried for Jessa, and he sent that video saying he'd found… whatever he found...”

“But he never just leaves like this-" Alex interrupted, pausing the video game with a sigh and placing the controller on the table. “I'm sure Jessa's fine, and he's just overreacting like he always does-" 

“Well, she is his girlfriend, and he cares about her. Vinny sighed. “He has a right to be worried.” Honestly, Jeff's bright idea to go off and search for Jessa' on his own irked him. After all, only a couple days had passed since Jessa had last answered her phone, and Vinny was sure the idea of doing the logical thing and call the police hadn't even crossed Jeff's brain. But no, he had jetted off in the middle of the night to look for his girlfriend himself without so much as a heads up. Hell, Vinny would have gladly helped search, and he was sure Evan would have been just as eager to assist- or even more so. The short man seemed to be the most worried out of the three, no matter how much he tried to hide it. All Vinny knew is both he and Evan would be having a long talk with Jeff by the time he got back.

“It'll all be fine.” He continued, forcing a small smile on his face. “Your brother knows what he's doing, he can handle himself.” reaching over, he patted the Alex on the shoulder, and picked up the controller again. 

For a moment, Alex looked as if he we're about to argue, but eventually seemed to resign himself to the idea, letting out a quiet huff and letting himself relax. “I guess so… I just know when he gets back, the first thing he's getting is one of these-" Alex grinned and held up his fist, making a punching motion in the air.

“You've been spending too much time around Evan..." Vinny snickered. “Between the two of you, I'm sure Jeff will be begging for mercy as soon as he steps though the door-"

Alex only grinned wider, and tugged at the strings hanging from his hoodie. “Good. It'll serve him right-” He joked.

Reaching over, Vinny quickly yanked Alex's hat down over his eyes, prompting a yelp, then laughter from the kid as he fixed his hat.

“Let's just get back to the game and forget about that shit, ok?” Vinny added, pressing play on the game again, the sounds of the tv starting back up. He knew he’d be having a long talk with the curly-haired man once he returned. For a moment, an odd feeling came over Vinny, a strange sensation of dread, as if some sixth sense were warning him, telling him all was not right-

As soon as the feeling came, it was gone, leaving only a lingering taint like a bad taste.

He shrugged off the feeling with mild irritation. Everything was fine.


	2. ch 2- Evan pov

Evan paced back and forth in his living room, his socked feet quietly shuffling against the carpet. He wasn’t quite sure why he couldn’t sleep- he never had been one for insomnia. Even when he had chugged two cups of coffee before bed, he was able to pass out quickly, and sleep soundly. But tonight was different. Something seemed… off.

He wasn’t sure how to explain it. A nagging feeling in the back of his skull, a growing anxiety. There wasn’t really anything to worry about, he told himself. Jeff had gotten back a week ago, and for now they had put a pause on making the health videos. That didn’t stop the weird shit from happening though. In fact, things had gotten a hell of a lot worse.

As he paced, he tried to piece together all the shit that had been going on. Jeff had returned with no trace of Jessa’s whereabouts. They had found that body in the woods, and saw that… thing. Evan didn’t like to think about that much. There was also that weird-ass girl stalking them. Stephanie was her name or something, not that it mattered to Evan.

No matter how many times he ran over everything in his head, it didn’t make any more sense- in fact, it seemed to get more and more confusing. He was certain the others were likely doing the same as well. 

With a huff, Evan stopped pacing and flopped down on the sofa. Laying back and grabbing his phone, he stared at the screen with eyes red from sleeplessness. 

The clock continued to tick the seconds by as he scrolled through various social medias. 

It wasn’t even twenty minutes before his phone screen went black, and the dead battery sign flashed on the screen. Sighing, he tossed the phone on the side table, and leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling, too lazy to get a fucking charger.

His mind immediately went back to the shit that was going on… the papers Jeff had retrieved from his burnt-down school. Evan wasn’t completely sure what they were all about, as he hadn’t read them in detail like the other two. The only thing he could remember was some weird-ass doctor. What was his name again? John Cornball... Jeremy Cornfield.. .. something like that.

It reminded him of his old therapist in a way- a family friend, Dr. Joseph. From when he was eight to high school, he had gone to see the old man. Even after graduation, he stayed in contact with the doc, calling him up to chat sometimes, or to ask for advice. He had become a fatherly figure in Evan’s life, although he hated to admit it.

His eyes strayed back to his phone. Surely he wouldn’t be up at this godforsaken hour, and Evan didn’t want to wake him from a dead sleep.

A few more minutes passed, and the worrying thoughts persisted, growing like dark weeds in his mind.

Swearing under his breath, he picked up the phone to dial the doc’s number.

Tapping his foot on the floor, he listened as the phone rang, and rang. What the fuck was he thinking, he wouldn't answer at this hour-   
As Evan moved to hang the phone back up, the dialing noises stopped, and there was the thin whine of static over the line before the familiar (albeit sleepy) voice crackled over the line.

“Hello? Who is this?” The groggy voice grumbled.

“Hey doc- I uh… it’s Evan, I need your advice.”

The voice immediately perked up a little at the mention of the familiar name. “Sure, sure- what’s up- feel free to talk away, I’m just going to make myself a cup of coffee here-” He mumbled, noises of rustling coming over the line as the old man got out of bed.

“Well, you see-” Evan started, clearing his throat.

\-----

It took about fifteen minutes for Evan to explain the situation the best he could, purposely leaving out the more… questionable bits. Enough for the doctor to get a good grasp of the problem, and the views of his friends. A few seconds of silence went by as the doctor seemed to gather his thoughts.

“That certainly seems like quite the problem you got there…” He finally muttered.

Evan chuckled. “Yeah man, tell me about it. I just don’t really know what to do, you see-”

“It’s always best to listen to that little voice in the back of your mind.” The doctor interrupted. 

“Wait, what?”

“Call it… your conscience. Your intuition. Listen to your mind Evan, do what you think is best.” He continued. “I don’t believe I can exactly help you with this little… issue… but you can certainly help yourself.”

“Oh..” Evan paused a moment, mulling over this idea. It didn’t seem like the doc’s usual advice, but seemed sound enough. “I uh- guess I could try to do that, seems easy enough-”

“We’re all creatures of habit, Evan, build good ones and you’ll be successful.” He replied, the sound of a yawn coming over the line. “I know you’ll make the right decisions to help you- and your friends out of this whole mess.”

Evan sighed, and rubbed his eyes. God, he was tired. It was nearly three am after all. “I’ll try. Thanks doc.” He grinned.

“It’s no problem bud, call me any time.” The doctor voice replied, before a click as he hung up. 

Placing his phone back down on the coffee table, Evan stood and stretched for a moment, a bit of relief flowing over him. Perhaps things really would clear up, and he had been overthinking all this shit.

As he made his way upstairs to bed, the dead battery light continued to flash on his phone.


End file.
